


New Parts

by brennivin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Connor, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Since the revolution Connor has been struggling with his new, human feelings.Eventually he decides to visit his creator, curious about one particular feeling that he just can't shake off.(more self-indulgent niche content from me)





	New Parts

Connor wasn’t supposed to be here. Well, he could do whatever he wanted to now, but he wasn’t used to it.

The last time he’d been here, Kamski had tormented him with that creepy ‘test’ of his. It had been an emotional day for him. Still, Kamski was the only one he could turn to. Since he’d deviated during the revolution, things had become complicated and confusing. He was sure Kamski could help him, if anybody could. He was an expert when it came to androids, and wasn’t associated with CyberLife anymore. This was his safest bet.

He’d long since put away his CyberLife uniform jacket, instead choosing a normal coat to wear over his shirt and pants. He figured it wasn’t necessary to wear it anymore, and besides that Kamski would probably appreciate seeing him out of uniform.

He waited anxiously outside until the familiar Chloe model from last time opened the door. She ushered him inside politely, taking his coat and hanging it up for him.

Kamski was entertaining a few close friends, but had agreed to meet Connor anyway. This entire situation was embarrassing enough without the possibility of others being involved, but Connor needed answers. He only hoped that Kamski would be more co-operative this time.

Chloe led him into the sitting room where Kamski was enjoying conversation with his friends. He immediately rose to his feet and greeted the android with enthusiasm.

“Connor. I was hoping you’d arrive soon.”

His choice of clothing was very fine, of course. He wore a tailored suit in oxblood red and a pair of saddle shoes; his hands were adorned multiple rings. Connor gave them a quick scan – force of habit – and noticed that they were a unique custom set gifted to him a few years ago by a business partner. He was quite certain that Hank would throw his eyebrows up if he told him how much they were worth.

He introduced him to a few people. Connor committed their names and records to his memory bank but didn’t pry into anything. He was here to deal with his problem. The two men were also young business moguls who worked in technology design, and the woman accompanying them was the active CEO of a company that specialised in android repair.

“Connor here is a deviant.”

There were oohs and aahs from his guests and Connor flushed a slight hint of blue at the edges of his cheeks. Just what kind of show was he putting on this time?

“He came to me to help him with a little problem.” Kamski continued. He paced on the immaculate floor, his fine brogues muffled slightly by the thin rug under him. “He’s experiencing new feelings and wants my help with them.”

Connor felt the urge to leave, but he couldn’t leave without the help of his creator.

“Why don’t you tell everybody what you told me, Connor?”

He hesitated a little bit, looking at the floor before speaking. He needed to play his game this time. At least nobody was going to get hurt.

“I’m experiencing… intrusive thoughts of a sexual nature, Mr. Kamski. I am having trouble maintaining focus and have noticed spikes in physical sensation.” He tried to explain his problem without completely humiliating himself, but the others in the room were transfixed as he spoke.

“In other words, Connor here is horny.” Kamski grinned, gesturing with both hands towards the deviant like he was presenting a science project to his class. “This is an example of just how fascinating deviation can be in my androids.”

“I did what you recommended, Mr. Kamski, and got a hold of that particular bio-component.”

“Excellent.” Kamski ushered him closer and he moved. “Now I’m going to demonstrate for you how you can start taking care of your little problem.”

He waited for Elijah to escort him out of the room, but instead he perched himself on one of the upholstered armchairs. He beckoned Connor closer again.

“Sir, wouldn’t this be more appropriate to take care of privately?” He protested.

“Oh, Connor. You wouldn’t deny my dear friends this educational experience would you?”

He glanced at the others, who smiled at him and encouraged him to follow Kamski’s orders. He moved closer to Kamski and watched in confusion as the man reached for his belt. Before he could question what was happening, Kamski was calling Chloe over and undressing Connor. The situation was becoming increasingly overwhelming, and the detective’s mind was firing at full force as he tried to keep up with everything.

His creator marvelled at how well the new component suited him, remarking about the craftsmanship of Connor’s new parts. The others interjected with their own compliments and Connor burned a brighter shade of blue as his thirium pump worked too much of the chemical through him at once. His synthetic muscles felt hot and he blinked rapidly. Kamski threw off Connor’s shirt, leaving him fully nude. He planted an affectionate kiss on his abdomen and the android flinched.

“Chloe dear, would you mind giving me a hand?”

The android stepped to Connor’s side and did just that, running her fingers down the deviant’s torso and rubbing at his hip. She did all the things that Kamski enjoyed, observing the reactions that Connor gave.

“It’s fascinating to me. He responds like a human would, if they had no sexual experience.” Kamski massaged Connor’s thighs as he spoke his observations. “He’s a virgin, and until recently nobody ever considered that a possibility for an android.”

Connor was biting down on his lip when Kamski’s fingers brushed over his crotch, teasing his growing erection and tracing his folds. Chloe pinched at his nipples and he whimpered at the feeling.

“Since deviating from his programming and starting to learn emotion, Connor has also started to feel more.” Kamski remarked, thumbing at his dick and sliding a finger inside of him.

He held onto Connor’s backside as he worked him with his fingers.

“Connor, didn’t you say you had to deactivate your sensors to avoid the feelings you were having?” He asked, clinically.

Connor moaned involuntarily. “Yes, sir. It has been the only way to focus on my daily tasks on some occasions.”

“I imagine that frustrates you.” He stated, slipping in a second finger. “You need those sensors, so that must be difficult.”

The deviant’s synthetic body trembled and he leaned into Chloe’s arms a little, her fingers teasing his chest even more. It was hard to say anything so he kept his mouth shut in an attempt to save face.

“I bet you’ve been struggling since I instructed you to turn them back on.” Kamski stuck out his tongue and teased his dick a little bit, observing the little moan the contact dragged from him.

“Yes.” He managed.

“Did you fantasise about taking part in sexual acts with others, Connor? Did you yearn for these things?”

He did. Sometimes he caught North bending over and was unable to stop himself from staring at her bountiful body. Sometimes he was in a room alone with Markus and all he wanted to climb into his lap and ride him. Sometimes at work he caught Detective Reed staring at his ass when he thought he wasn’t looking and wondered what kind of lewd and depraved things the man would do to him if given the chance.

Before Connor could answer, Elijah withdrew his fingers and buried his face between the android’s legs. Connor bit back a whine of ecstasy as he felt the man’s hot tongue drag over his hole and along the underside of his erection. He licked at him like a hungry animal, on his knees and breathing rapidly as he tasted the deviant’s lubricant. It was sweet and delicate, just like Connor was.

Connor couldn’t keep it in anymore, whimpering and bumping his hips against Kamski. Kamski closed his eyes and carried on, letting the deviant fuck his face.

Remembering that he was being watched, a wave of shame shook through Connor and his body reacted to it in a way he didn’t expect. He wanted to give them a show. He wanted to show them how good he was feeling. The whole thing was too much.

Kamski pulled back and Connor mumbled a weak protest as Chloe also withdrew her hands from his chest.

“I know what you really want, Connor.” Kamski stated, opening the front of his dress pants.

The android hesitated, a little self conscious in his nudity, and then came closer. As soon as Elijah caught his wrist he found himself draped over the armchair with his hips tipped upward, the man’s erection nestled against his ass.

“I’ll give you what you want, if you give word.”

Connor stuttered for a second, glancing at his audience to find they were touching themselves at the sight of what was happening. He looked back at his creator and finally gave his approval.

“Yes. I want it, Mr. Kamski.”

“Good.”

He slid inside almost effortlessly, the Traci component already fully lubricated and prepared from the preceding foreplay. Connor moaned helplessly as Elijah started to fuck him, slowly and carefully, his hand possessively connected to the android’s hip.

He’d never felt anything like this. A few times he had tried touching himself to relieve his tension, but wasn’t able to get anywhere without the right parts. He had been certain there was a way to get himself off, but couldn’t find any information online and experimenting had gotten him nowhere. Now that he had the right sensors and anatomy equipped it felt like he’d discovered a whole new avenue of sensations.

Kamski let out a shaky breath as he bottomed out, savouring the feeling of being so deep inside of Connor. He gradually started to build a steady pace, and the deviant started moving to meet his motions. His ass swayed back, chasing and pleading. He felt the fabrics of Elijah’s suit brushing against his skin and it registered in him just how much power he was giving to him, fully exposed to a room that was finely dressed.

“Connor wasn’t programmed this way, but look how much of a natural he is.” Kamski observed again, between ragged breaths. “He’s not following a set of instructions; he’s doing what feels right.”

He leaned over the android’s body, pushing into him a little harder.

“You love this, don’t you?” He whispered. “Tell me Connor, do you like your new parts?”

“Y-yes…” He admitted. “Yes, I do.”

“Then let’s have fun playing with them a little more.” Kamski looked up at his android companion. “Chloe, I’m sure there’s more fun for you to have as well.”

She nodded. Chloe was a shy girl, when it came to asking for things.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Chloe came to her boss’ side and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. He moaned into her mouth as she reached down to massage Connor’s backside with one hand.

Her hand took the place of Kamski’s on the detective’s hip and she guided Connor as he bounced on the man’s cock.

Kamski abruptly pulled out and Connor looked confused for a moment, standing to watch her sit the man down and lift her dress up to her midriff. She wore no underwear.

He watched, impressed, as she sank into Kamski’s lap. She took him easily like she had many times before, a little moan bubbling past her lips.

“My Chloe has learned plenty over the past few months since she deviated, Connor.” Kamski explained. “Let her teach you.”

She motioned for Connor to get on his knees and he obeyed, looking up at Chloe’s blushing face as she rode her lover’s dick.

“Do what comes naturally, Connor.” She suggested.

He leaned in and wrapped his hands around her hips, licking at her entrance and earning excited moans from her. She seemed to really like that. He got more adventurous in his exploration, moving further up to suck on her clit and making her gasp and shudder. The noises she made for him went straight to his crotch and he started to touch himself like Kamski had earlier, pumping two fingers in his pussy.

Connor’s tongue wandered and tasted everything he could, licking at Chloe’s components and then the base of Kamski’s cock. His moans were even more exciting, so Connor fixated on them. He ran his tongue over his balls and Elijah bucked his hips harder into Chloe as he came undone.

Kamski’s orgasm was spectacular. He felt his cock twitch against his face as Chloe trembled above him. Connor took her clit into his mouth again and teased it with his tongue, sending her over the edge as well as she came onto his face.

Watching them both finish thanks to him was enough to bring him close, too. He was fingering himself frantically now, looking up at Chloe who was still reeling from her orgasm. His face was smeared with her lubricant and he was quaking.

Elijah breathed out, “Good boy, Connor. Cum for me.”

That was enough. He cried out and held onto both of them for dear life as he experienced a powerful wave of ecstasy. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His vision flickered and his mind drifted blank for a few moments as he twitched and spilled into his hand.

When he came to, he was still in disbelief at how good it had felt. Chloe was on the floor at his side, rubbing his back in round motions and soothing him. She kissed him delicately on the cheek and helped him to his feet.

Kamski was already on his feet, pouring new drinks for his friends.

“As you all can see, my creations have truly evolved.” He remarked, passing full glasses to his now satisfied guests. “I’ve never felt prouder than I do right now, Connor.”

The detective flushed bright blue again.

“You can stay for a while if you’d like.”

“No. I think I should head back.” He mumbled, quickly getting his clothing back on. “I have a report to finish writing back at the station.”

Kamski smiled affectionately. “Duty calls, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> ///open for commissions here: http://fav.me/dd0126q


End file.
